


Unexpected Realizations

by Lovely_Reira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Misaki and Saru sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: A little Drabble about Misaki and Saruhiko sleeping together for the first time.





	Unexpected Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of angst. So have some fluff

How long had Saruhiko waited for this? For the days that he would be able to call Misaki his and have the other do the same in return. To be able to hold his hand if he pleased or kiss him on a whim. To be able to spend the night with his boyfriend, both comfortably wrapped in one another's embrace.

He had thought about it an annoying amount back when they had lived together; had pushed back the temptation to let himself climb into Misaki's bed instead of his own with the excuse of being too tired. Back then the urge had always been a very unwelcome one, but now that they were a couple (and had been for about three weeks) he hadn't minded the way his heart stuttered at Misaki's suggestion.

After finishing up with work for the day, - which had included far too much revision of a certain idiots report for his liking-Saruhiko had gone over to Misaki's for dinner like they had planned. It seemed that Misaki was even more determined to ensure that he ate at least one good meal a day since they had put a name to their feelings which was a little annoying at times, but the food was pretty good when Misaki wasn't trying to sneak vegetables in. They had eaten while Misaki talked about a competition he was practicing for with occasional input from Saruhiko on the matter- typically in the form of a soft hum or teasing jab that were returned easily or ignored altogether.

He wouldn't have pegged the evening as particularly special as the table was cleared and they moved to the small couch so that they could watch an action movie that Misaki had been especially excited about, but it was nice. Even if the limited space hadn't been a factor, the two would have ended up sitting rather close together anyway- Misaki leaning comfortably against his side, the familiar pressure completely welcome.

In all honesty, Saruhiko spent more time watching Misaki's exaggerated reactions than he did the actual screen. The rest of it was spent internally criticizing the cheesy dialogue and awkward romance subplot that the shorter man seemed to be completely invested in.

It had been a longer movie than he had originally anticipated, ending at around 11:45. He had slowly stood up as the credits rolled without any real urgency in his preparation to head home when that awkward unsure voice somehow left him momentarily wordless.

"Tomorrow's your day off, right?" He kept going without waiting for the answer that he had already known. "Since you don't have to be up early or anything, you should stay here tonight, i-if you want. You don't have to or anything."

When Saruhiko looked at him, his face was flushed and his eyes hopeful. It was incredibly endearing. "And where would I sleep? I hope you don't expect me to sleep on that," he said in reference to the couch. It was much too small to be even remotely comfortable to sleep on.

"Of course not. You could just sleep in my bed with me...W-We're dating so it's not weird. Couples do this kind of shit all the times!"

It had been that declaration that led them to doing this 'shit' as his boyfriend had so graciously put it. They hadn't gone to sleep immediately, but within the hour the early morning paired with all of the overtime that he had been doing started to catch up with him. So they started preparing for bed, Misaki lending Saruhiko the longest shirt that he owned to make up for the height difference between them.

Cuddling wasn't completely uncommon for them. A few times now they had ended up pleasantly tangled together, usually when they were playing games where it was easier to be close or after an especially emotionally draining conversation. So it hadn't been too difficult for them to find a comfortable position- Misaki's head pillowed by Saruhiko's left bicep, one leg sandwiched between his own, Saruhiko's arm draped over his side. It had been pleasant despite the slight initial awkwardness at the prospect of spending the night together. Unsurprisingly, Misaki fell asleep before him.

Which led Saruhiko to where he was now. Too hot, arm asleep, and his body desperately aching to be repositioned because god only knew how long he had been like that.

He had tried pulling away a couple times in order for a couple moment reprieve- really if he had just been able to get his arm out so that his fingers didn't feel so heavy they might fall off he could have probably dealt with the rest- to no actual avail. Whenever he would try, Misaki would just curl even farther into him.

"Why is your head so heavy? It's filled with mostly hot air anyway..." he grumbled to the blissfully unaware redhead.

The couch was slowly beginning to seem like it would have been the better option.

After slowly giving up on the hopes of freeing his arm or being able to switch sides, he figured that he might be able to at least cool off a little bit. So using his free hand, he grabbed the blankets and pushed them off to the other side of Misaki.

A small sigh of relief left him when he felt the cool air on his lower body. Much better. At least that was one thing taken-

The body next to his shivered a little at the sudden shift in temperature, his brows furrowing slightly. Another sigh, a far less pleased one, filled the room as Saruhiko reached over and repositioned the blanket over Misaki which meant having it partially cover him as well.

His tongue clicked softly. "Annoying...you're lucky that I love you."

There were a lot of emotions swelling inside of Saruhiko at that moment. The most predominant one was the slow almost anxiety inducing realization of what he had just said, only made more terrifying by the fact that he really meant it.

Of course, some part of him had known for a very long time that this was the truth. It was something different to silently know it in the deepest recesses of his heart and to actually acknowledge it though. The words felt strange on his tongue. Strange, but somehow right. With a small thoughtful frown, he played the words over in his head a couple of times, feeling his heart swell slightly in confirmation that they were indeed the truth.

"I love Misaki," he said before letting out a breathy 'ha'.

He looked down at his sleeping face, eyes peacefully closed, lips parted with the tiniest amount of drool in the corner and his annoyance both faded and amplified at the same time.

'I guess this isn't so bad.'

Saruhiko wasn't sure how long he watched him sleep before his own eyes became heavy and the traces of discomfort he felt seemed to become inconsequential.

The next thing he knew, he was awoken by something- or someone- shaking him slightly, urgent whispers slowly reaching him in his drowsy state.

"Saru...Saruhiko wake up. Come on, lemme go, Saru. I have to peee."

A sleepy, barely visible smirk crossed Saruhiko's lips as his grip tightened around the boy in his arms. The opportunity for revenge not one that he was willing to pass up after everything he had dealt with the night before.

"Don't care. Suffer."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired mainly by my cat and me. Me being the Saru in this situation and my cat being the Misaki.


End file.
